Sweet Kiss
by Lumoa
Summary: A sweet Belarus and Lichtenstein love story. Belarus is having trouble confessing to Lichtenstein, so how far will the knife wielding nation go to confess her feelings?  One-shot.


Love is a very spontaneous thing. One day you could be just sitting next to someone, talking about something absolutely stupid, and then the next moment- BAM- you realize you love them. People have described this feeling as wonderful, amazing, heart-breaking, or that being in love 'feels like you're flying'.

Belarus really wished she could take her favorite knife to those kinds of people.

It wasn't that she didn't know what love was, or that she didn't know how to express it, heck- she had been in love, or what she thought was love, with her older brother for as long as she could remember. Love for her had always been an obsessive feeling, wanting to make sure nobody else could touch the one she loved, or else she would cut off every single one of their fingers. If that upset the person she had been in love with, namely her big brother, it didn't worry her. She had always known it was for their own good.

So why- she suddenly stabbed her knife into the table in front of her, signaling her displeasure- had everything been turned upside down so quickly?

It was all that ditzy blondes fault. That adorable, innocent, shy, little blonde.

Liechtenstein.

Belarus wasn't an idiot, she could easily understand why she feel for Liechtenstein. The girl was Belarus's better half in so many ways, as loathe as Belarus was to admit it. Everything about Liechtenstein was soft and comforting, while everything about Belarus was just like her knives, sharp and cold. Belarus could even pinpoint when she had really started noticing Liechtenstein. They had met many times through world conferences or other such affairs of state, but the first time Belarus had actually taken an interest in the girl was about a couple of months ago when she had once again lost sight of her dear older brother.

~FLASH BACK~

"Big brother!" Belarus was furiously glancing around the garden, her long silver hair whipping in the wind. Why oh why would her beloved older brother come outside on such a bad day? The weather was awful, strong winds constantly forcing her body around with storm clouds rolling above her. The world conference had just broken for lunch, and Belarus had been lucky enough to see her brother slip outside. Why in the world he would want to eat out here was beyond her, but she would follow Russia wherever he went to make sure he was safe.

"Big brother!" Belarus continued to screech, stomping around the garden. Maybe he had gone back inside?

Huffing angrily, Belarus quickly turned around a corner- and smashed straight into Liechtenstein.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry!" Liechtenstein went red easily. Belarus was just about to brush past her, ignoring the girl like she normally did, when she noticed that the shorter girl was very dirty. Belarus froze and stared at Liechtenstein, taking in her fully appearance. Liechtenstein was sopping wet, with twigs sticking out of her hair and mud on her normally pristine white stockings. Even her dress was covered with a few grass stains.

And it was all annoying Belarus to no end. She understood she had a reputation for being violent, but that didn't mean she enjoyed getting messy. In fact, Belarus absolutely hated being dirty and looking like a slob, hence why she often took careful care of her appearance. And having this mess in front of her was like putting a dirty kitten in front of a mother cat. The mess had to be taken care of, right now.

Belarus grabbed the other girl's arm and began dragging her back toward the building, ignoring the confused noises being made behind her. Belarus looked around the hallway they were in for a moment, before finally spotting the sign she had been looking for. Easily pulling Liechtenstein behind her, Belarus moved them into the ladies bathroom and shut the door behind them.

One of the perks of being a nation was that often times the best facilities were offered to them. The place where the current world conference was being held was somewhere in France, and it was very luxurious. Not that Belarus really noticed anything but her big brother of course. However even she had to admit that if the bathroom had a waiting room with plush pink furniture and a huge area just for the vanity mirror along with several free toiletries, then this place was pretty high class. Plus the entire place smelled like roses, which Belarus actually found a bit disgusting; reminded her to much of that French pervert who was always feeling people up.

Belarus paused for a moment, before turning around and telling Liechtenstein to, "Stand right there". Belarus let go of the other girl's arm and went out of the bathroom, fetching her bag from the conference room where she had left it, Belarus hurried back and was mildly surprised to see Liechtenstein still standing where she had left her. Belarus shuffled around in her bag for a moment before bringing out a dark blue dress with long sleeves. Belarus sized Liechtenstein up before passing the dress over to her. It might be a bit big on the smaller girl, but it should still work for now.

"Go change." Belarus commanded. She sat down on one of the plush couches and stared at Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein stared back at her, and then down to the dress, and then back at Belarus. A sudden understanding came into her eyes and she was suddenly beaming a bright smile at Belarus. Quickly, Liechtenstein entered one of the stalls, and came out minutes later changed into Belarus's dress. Belarus had been correct; the dress was just a bit big on her, especially in the chest area.

"Sit." Belarus pointed at another chair and Liechtenstein obediently sat down. Belarus grabbed a hairbrush from her bag (she never left the hotel without a change of clothes and some essentials, after all, she must always look her best for Russia) and began to brush out all the twigs from Liechtenstein's hair. Liechtenstein was patient, and waited while Belarus tugged at some of the knots in her hair. Belarus even re-tied Liechtenstein's hair ribbon for her.

Pretty soon, Liechtenstein looked good as new. Belarus unfortunately didn't have any stockings for her, but the to-big-dress covered most of the worst mud splatters anyways. In fact…Liechtenstein looked positively adorable.

"Done." Belarus turned away from Liechtenstein, her stomach bubbling uncomfortably. What an odd feeling…

"Oh, thank you Belarus!" Liechtenstein beamed, and the next moment Belarus found herself suddenly gripped in a huge hug from Liechtenstein. As soon as the other girl wrapper her arms around Belarus, a comfortable warmth spread from the point of contact to all over her body. Belarus found herself inclined to hug the shorter girl back, but instead, she stiffened slightly- her heart beating so fast she felt as though it might burst from her chest cavity.

"I was running around looking for my older brother when I accidently slipped and fell into a pond. When I stood up I slipped on some more mud and crashed into a bush! I was so embarrassed and thought I might have to go back to the meeting looking like this! But then I ran into you and now I look great!" Liechtenstein smiled at Belarus, unaware of the knife wielding girl's discomfort.

"N-No problem." Belarus mumbled back.

~END FLASHBACK~

From then on, it was almost like Belarus couldn't go anywhere without heavily noticing Liechtenstein's presence in the room. And also since what Belarus had begun calling 'The Incident' inside her head, Liechtenstein seemed much more open to her and began to constantly talk to Belarus. What shocked Belarus the most was that she, in fact, did not mind Liechtenstein talking to her at all. Belarus hadn't been able to stand the presence of others, except for her beloved brother and her mildly annoying sister, but yet Liechtenstein seemed to be an exception to this rule.

Naturally, after almost over a year of this going on, Belarus had begun to notice a slight change in her own behavioral patterns. She was seeking out Russia less and less, and seeking out Liechtenstein more and more. While Belarus had needed to cling to Russia's side constantly, she was content with just being in Liechtenstein's presence, whether the sweetheart noticed her there or not.

Sweetheart…had she really become that mushy about Liechtenstein?

It was a few more weeks after that noticeable change that Belarus had finally figured out the cause for all this new madness in her life. Quite simply, she was in love with Liechtenstein.

It had been a bit confusing at first, and Belarus had spent about three days locked up and alone, ignoring all calls from her Boss and anyone else. The change of feelings from her brother Russia to Liechtenstein was quite a shock, however, Belarus had never been one to deny what she wanted, and so after those three days she had decided that the next step must be getting Liechtenstein to notice her feelings.

And this is where the real problems had begun.

It wasn't that Liechtenstein flat out rejected her. It was that Liechtenstein was so dense and to loving to notice when someone loved her back in a different way then was sisterly. Her first attempt, giving Liechtenstein some of Belarus's favorite knives, had been met with confused thanks. Belarus then tried a more classical way, and had sent her flowers and chocolate, but Liechtenstein simply smiled at her and thanked Belarus for the 'kind-hearted' gift. Belarus tried carving their initials in a heart into certain places that Liechtenstein could see. Liechtenstein brushed over them easily, only saying 'I wonder who the lucky lovers are?' in response to seeing them. Belarus had even attempted to write Liechtenstein a love song!

The less said about that, the better.

So, here Belarus was, trying to think of a new plan to help Liechtenstein understand her feelings. She had thought about the direct approach. But for some odd reason, Belarus just couldn't approach her like that. For years she had been flat out saying her feelings to Russia, but yet it didn't feel the same. Belarus's feelings for Liechtenstein felt much more intimate then her feelings for Russia had been. Or at least the way they had been for the past hundred years or so.

As Belarus pondered her problem, her feet seemingly had walked her outside into one of the many gardens the new world meeting place had. This year (had it really been a year already since she had noticed Liechtenstein?) the meeting was being held in Switzerland. This meant the gunslinger who was always around Liechtenstein was much more at ease (holding any important meeting on home turf was a reason to be at ease, it meant you had the upper advantage) so any annoyances from him were down to a minimum.

"Belarus~!" Think of the angel, and she will appear. Belarus turned about to see Liechtenstein running toward her, looking absolutely adorable in a light blue dress that was in a style that resembled a baby doll slightly. Belarus almost felt plain next to her, in her usual dark dress and white apron combo.

"Yes?" Belarus could already feel her heart warming slightly at the sight of Liechtenstein. Her heart was warm with that odd feeling of love, but her mind was warm with the whirring of ideas. Would the direct approach be best? It drove Belarus insane not being able to comfortably touch the beauty in front of her. Maybe the direct approach could be the most painful. But it would be faster than having Liechtenstein figuring out Belarus's feelings over time. A whole year could pass again before Liechtenstein even figured out a fraction of what Belarus was feeling!

"The meeting will be starting soon! Do you want to sit together this time?" Liechtenstein smiled sweetly and grasped one of Belarus's hands between her own. Belarus's heart began beating faster once more.

"If it's alright with you."

"Of course it is! I asked you, didn't I?" Liechtenstein let go of Belarus's hands and spun around in a circle happily. For some odd reason, Belarus's cool exterior never seemed to faze Liechtenstein. Yet another fascinating virtue of the blonde girl.

Liechtenstein suddenly stopped spinning and grabbed a hold of Belarus's hands again. She started to pull Belarus back to the building when suddenly she began sliding slightly.

Belarus's eyes widened almost comically as she realized what was about to happen. With the quick reflexes that she had honed after many years of catching her dodgy brother, Belarus grabbed hold of Liechtenstein and used her body to shield the other from the weight of the fall as they both dropped into the pond next to the path.

Spluttering, Belarus sat up slightly. The pond wasn't all that deep; it was shallow enough that she could be splayed out awkwardly and have the water only come up a little past her thighs.

It was only after Belarus took note of her awkward position that she realized the next really awkward thing.

Liechtenstein was on top of her.

Right on top of her.

It looked like Liechtenstein had been a bit stupefied by the fall as well. She had put her hands on Belarus's shoulders to prevent her from falling forward anymore and their legs were tangled together. Then, as Liechtenstein finally noticed the position they were in, she went bright red and began stammering. She moved her hands from Belarus's shoulders to cover her face in embarrassment as she continued to attempt to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh my-Belarus I'm so…please don't be- I didn't…mmm!" Liechtenstein whined, now hiding her face behind the sleeves of her dress.

Belarus couldn't help it. She began to laugh.

Liechtenstein looked up from pure shock. Hearing Belarus laugh was like seeing pigs fly. Belarus herself was a bit surprised. But she continued to laugh as Liechtenstein looked on in slight wonderment.

"Y-You," Belarus shook with laughter, "Just l-looked so funny, and cute!" Belarus reached out and pulled Liechtenstein's arms back around her, bringing them nose to nose.

"Thank you." Belarus smiled at Liechtenstein once more before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. People in romance novels could often go on and on about what their lover's lips tasted like, a trait of trashy romance novels that Belarus had hated when she was reading them for reference. The kiss was too quick to make out any individual taste, but Belarus could definitely taste something slightly sweet from Liechtenstein's lips. If that was just her, or just something she ate, Belarus couldn't tell. However it was definitely good.

"I-but…I like-what?" Liechtenstein was still babbling. However, Belarus could easily see she wasn't disgusted by the kiss. She looked pleased.

"I like you. Is that enough to go on for now?" Belarus asked. Liechtenstein nodded, and once more brought their lips in for another sweet kiss.

**A/N: Written for a DA friend and figured I might as well put it up on fanfiction for any BelaxLili fans who might enjoy this. I made Belarus a little OOC at the end, but I really think Lili could make her laugh like that so~ ^^**


End file.
